five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chitsujo
Introduction Chitsujo is the Being of Order, ruler of the currently kingdom of Menou that neighbors Rakuen, twin brother of Konton, the Being of Chaos, and founder of the Allied Forces. He is a major protagonist in ND2014's Five Worlds War. 'Background' Chitsujo was born 2000 years along with his twin brother Konton to Emperor Kaishi and Empress Tome in the Kingdom of Menou. However his mother died in childbirth due to the Overwhelming Reiki both brothers possessed. Leaving the brothers to raised their father and his older sister Heiko. 'Appearance' Chitsujo is a very tall man with a youthful appearance despite being alive for thousands of years. His notable distinguishing features are his jet black hair and bright blue eyes. 'Personality' Chitsujo is a kind and peaceful person as the Lord of Order. The people of Menou regard him as the most kindest man and live up to his example. He accepts all failures and is equally respectful to all his subjects and sees them as family. He is a very forgiving person as even after everything his twin brother Konton has done he still loves him. He cares very much for his comrades as he is willing if the time comes to sacrifice himself or go out of harms way to protect those he cares about. Chitsujo is also someone who doesn’t go back on their word as when he said he would make sure Luffy wouldn’t die in his fight against Zeref in Clover Town. He has great faith in the Alliance members and the Acts of Orders to let them go against powerful enimies such as the Coalition. 'Five World War: Prologue' 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign' Relationships 'Alliance' Acts Of Order As his creations Chitsujo has father like relationship to them and shown to care for their happiness. He told them that are closet things he has ever had to children as he never had any. Chitsujo also has great faith that they can win the war. 'Monkey D. Luffy' 'Naruto Uzumaki' Natsu Dragneel Like the rest of the Acts he has great faith in them and sees them as the closet thing to sons that he has had. Though he kept of him being the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel to protect him and was angered when Zeref disowned and told him the truth. As such apologized to him for it and for failing to tell. He also made prmise to be truthful him and the rest the alliance and he even brought back father Igneel. Ichigo Kurosaki Alliance Leaders Monkey D. Dragon Shunsui Kyoraku Makarov Dryer Mei Terumi 2nd Division Sabo 3rd Division Gray Fullbuster Intelligence Division Mavis Vermillion Stealth Division Nico Robin Coalition Acts Of Chaos Zeref Dragneel Smoker Though he has not met Smoker he seems to have a general respect for him and feels pity that he wastes his honor in serving a horrible organization such the World Government. Powers and Abilities As a king, Chitsujo holds absolute power over his citizens and military. As the founder of the Allied Forces, he has just as much authority as the Alliance's Supreme Commander, whom he picked personally along with other world leaders: Monkey D. Dragon. Chitsujo is inarguably one of the most powerful characters in the series along with his twin brother. In fact, it is heavily implied that the only person capable of fighting Chitsujo is Konton. As such, Chitsujo was placed as "Number 1" on the Coalition Blacklist, showing how much of an immense threat Chitsujo is to the Coalition, placed above over dozens of powerful individuals. Even Capone Bege commented to one of the Four Emperors, Big Mom, that Chitsujo was stronger than her and if she would fight him, she would lose. His mere presence was enough to deter Zeref, one of the Acts of Chaos and the infamous Black Wizard, from continuing to fight. Zeref himself even admitted that he could not hope to defeat Chitsujo. This is quite notable, as Zeref had been riding high from his victory over Monkey D. Luffy, 2nd Division Commander Sabo, and a good portion of the 2nd Division. In his first fight shown in the war, (and his first fight in ages) he achieve an amazing feat by easily defeating and killing the Dragon King Acnologia, who is not only one of the most powerful beings in Earthland world, but also someone that is at the same level as the Acts Of Chaos, as well as someone as one of the Acts Of Chaos, Zeref Dragneel could not defeat. He even shown just by using 20% of his power he was able to dominate most of the fight, and only after Acnologia used Dragon Force, Chitsujo decided to use 30% of his power to finally kill Acnologia. Haōken Master: As a son of Kaishi, former King of the Watcher's World, he is able to use a technique called the Haōken, or Supreme King Fist. The technique is only known to Chitsujo and Konton (there is a slight possibility that others also possess this). The opponent is often granted the first move in battle, which in turn is used to assess their fighting style and how best to approach the battle. * Heavenly Sword: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Reflexes Overwhelming Reiki Power: Chitsujo has been described as a god like being with an Overwhelming Reiki power. His power is able to let him live to current age of 2000 years old in which he still has the appearance of young man in 20s. He is so powerful that when Hinata Hyuga used her Byukugan to look at his power that it caused her great pain and forced her shut just it down. 'Art' *'Heavenly Art of Creation': This Art allows Chitsujo to create almost anything he desires. Such as create portal to other worlds or allow him rid people of almost any ailments. Such as he was able to rid Ultear's spell Last Ages on her and return to original age. Though he has his seems to be limited to ant extent as he can't get rid Zeref's immortality. His power seems to be also create life as he was he was able to bring back Ultear's garden back to life. **'Age Reversal Spell':Chitsujo is able reverse of person by revering the person of his choosing. However according him he is only able to this if the person age is not original or natural age. **'Metamorphosis': Chitsujo is able to completely chnage his power from Magic, Chakra, Spiritual Energy and Haki and so on. ***'Prison Glascier:' ***'Wind Cannon:' ***'Full Cremation:' ***'Thunder Torpedos:' ***'Heavy Gravity:' ***'Flash Fire:' ***'Dragon Slayer Magic: '''By using his Metamorphosis ablility, he can convert his Reiki to the magic and characteristics of Dragon Slayer. However this seems to change his personality, making him grow cocky and rude. ***'Water Dragon Slayer Magic''' ****'Water Dragon Roar' ****'Water Dragon Drizzle' ****'Water Dragon Shattering Fist' ****'Water Dragon Bullet' ****'Water Dragon Spout' ****'Dragon Slayer Secret Art' *****'Tidal Wave' **'Holy Cube: '''This is a technique Chitsujo utilized against Acnologia, which creates a large cube of golden Reiki which surrounds Chitsujo and his opponent. **'Jikanteido: This is a technique Chitsujo utilized against Acnologia, which allows him to stop time within a certain radius. He dodged one of Acnologia's attacks with it. **'Rebellion: '''This is a technique Chitsujo used to kill Acnologia, where he takes the opponents energy and turns it into a ball. He then launches it towards his opponent, which erases them from existence. **'Diamond Bubbles: **'Twin Doors:' *'Necromancy': It has been shown that Chitsujo is capable of bringing people back from the Styx Dimension, although this taxes him greatly so he prefers not to do it often. He noted that Konton is the opposite, and can revive people as if it were nothing. Trivia * Much like Konton, ND2014 has stated that Chitsujo is strong enough to fight Dragon Ball Z antagonist, Frieza during the famous Namek Saga. This of course implies that he's also strong enough to face off against the characters who serve under Frieza, as well as series protagonist Son Goku at the time of the Namek Saga. Category:Watcher's Race Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Leader Category:Necromancy Category:Male Category:Rulers Category:Five World War Series Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Royal Category:Menou Category:Student Category:Brother Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Space Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Time Manipulation Users Category:Husband Category:Widow/Widower Category:In-love Category:Twins Category:X-Class